


Home

by fluffyposting



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ice-Cream Dates, M/M, Married Life, Not Beta Read, Other tags to be added, Romance, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyposting/pseuds/fluffyposting
Summary: A series of one-shots following different times in Snufkin and Moomintrolls relationship.Summary edit done 6/24/2019.





	1. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomintroll and Snufkin prepare for their first winter apart as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted domestic Snufkin/Moomin, mostly since every fic I've seen so far is about the longing and the pining. Which is good, very good. But I just needed some Snufkin and Moomin domesticness, please and thank you. 
> 
> As I tagged, this is probably out of character. It's my first time writing all of these characters, so I did my best! The personalities are mostly based off of the books and the 2019 adaption. 
> 
> There are a few lines in here alluding to other times in their relationship that I want to write about as part of the domestic Snufmin verse. Which is basically going to be what this whole fic is. Connected one-shots, though they won't flow chronologically.

Autumn was drawing to a close much too quickly. Leaves had begun to change color from the lack of sun, fallen, and scattered in a dance on the gusts of wind that brushed past the ground. The river grew ever colder, though the fish swimming through hadn’t seemed to mind in the slightest.

“Are you sure you have everything?”

The rustling of a bag could be heard, the sound of a pot clicking against a bowl. A hum escaped Snufkin as he pulled his hand out of his backpack, shaking his head. “I forgot the first aid kit.” He replied, turning his head up from where he'd been digging trough his bag. 

“Again?” Moomintroll asked, already making his way to the kitchen to retrieve said item. Snufkin had forgotten it last year as well, resulting in one of the most frightening reunions Moomintroll had ever had the displeasure of having. Snufkin had barely been conscious as he wandered on to the bridge that day, it was a miracle he had even survived.

Moomin checked the box once, twice, and thrice before handing it over to his partner who accepted it with a hummed, “Thank you.” Before storing it away neatly within his bag. After another check, if only to save Moomintroll the stress of worry, Snufkin concluded he was all set to go. Now all that was left was the final supper of autumn. Though that was still a ways away, for Snufkin had set to packing up around noon. It never took long for him to pack up of course, but he wanted to make sure he was prepared.

The two took to lounging on their bed once Snufkin finished packing. Head tucked under snout while Snufkin recited some of Moomintrolls favorite tales. They basked in the company of the other, soaking up as much warmth as they could to hopefully sustain their longing for the winter.

Sometime after they had got together, Snufkin and Moomin came to a mutual understanding of the winters. Snufkin would still go South while Moomintroll hibernated. They agreed it would be even more lonely for Snufkin to stay in Moominvalley during the chilly months, since he didn't hibernate like the trolls did. He would be all alone while Moomintroll and his family slept. He'd be stuck in a snowy cell with no way of leaving, and both agreed that wouldn't be good for Snufkin's mental health.

So they'd come up with a routine they'd yet to enact. On the last day of Autumn Moomin would help Snufkin pack, they'd have a meal together with Moominmama, Moominpapa and Little My. Afterwards, Moomintroll would walk Snufkin to the bridge before heading home to start hibernating.

Moomin nuzzled his snout into Snufkin's hair, taking in the fresh scent. In the Spring it won't smell as fresh- Snufkin never bothers to bathe in the winter.

His tail flicks excitedly when Snufkin goes to pet it.

“Do you think you'll be able to sleep all winter?” Snufkin asks the troll after finally catching his tail. Sometimes Snufkin just pets Moomintrolls tail, other times he drags the furry tip of it across his fingertips. Moomintroll doesn’t mind as long as Snufkin is gentle with it. 

Back to his question, the troll shrugs. “I'm not sure. I've got so use to you sleeping next to me, it might be hard to sleep when you're gone.” He replied, a small hint of sorrow in his voice. Even if he was going to be asleep, Moomintroll couldn't stand knowing Snufkin was far away. A part of him was sure he might even wake in the middle of hibernation; body missing the comfort that the other gave off.

“Same here,” Snufkin mumbled, letting the fur of Moomins tail dance across his fingers tips.

Before he can add more, their bedroom door swings open, but neither jump. They had long since gotten use to Little My rambunctiously breaking in and demanding to spend time with them or telling them that Moominmama had finished cooking, just as she was now. "Dinner is done. Hurry up, I'm starving!”

Snufkin was the first to get off the bed, standing to his feet and stretching, letting his muscles and bones pop and crack as he did so. One was so loud Moomintroll had given him a look of concern. “It's okay.” Snufkin assured, letting his arms fall back to his side, he raised one of his paws to ruffle the fur of his Moomintrolls head, causing his ears to flicker, “if it was broken again, you would be the first to know.”

Yes, two springs ago Snufkin had suffered a nasty fall trying to stop Little My from hurting herself and had gotten a broken a rib in the process. And the vagabond wondered why Moomintroll worried about him so much! Any time Moomin had brought up his concerns for Snufkin's safety- regarding just about everything he did, his dear partner would just laugh, kiss his snout and say he'd be as careful as he could, though no promises could ever be made. There was an an unspoken gratefulness in his words however, when Snufkin says this.

Moomin took Snufkin's paw as it was offered to him and, standing from their bed and stretching too. “Well, I sure hope that's true.” Moomintroll grins, lifting a paw to ruffle Snufkin's hair, mimicking the others actions from only moments earlier. The shorter grunts in surprise, but laughs that bright, infectious laugh that gets Moomintroll laughing too.

The last dinner of Autumn was always an odd affair depending on who would be staying at Moominhouse for the winter. This year no one had decided to stay and share the home with the trolls.

"Finally," Little My grunted, rolling her eyes as the couple arrived in the dining area. "Need to get your kissing quota in?" 

"Need to get your kissing quota in?" Moomintroll repeats in a squeaky, mocking tone, rolling his eyes as he speaks. He sits in the seat Snufkin pulls out for, giving him a grateful smile. "Thank you," He says to Snufkin, ignoring Little My as she sticks her tongue out and crosses her arms. 

"Bi-"

"Hello boys," Moominmama greets, voice calm as always as she set about portioning everyone's meals and interrupting Little My. Everyone had gotten large portions; though Moominmama did give Snufkin a bit extra. "You'll need it to keep up your energy, dear." Moominmama explained before Snufkin could even think to argue. What he didn't finish, Moominmama would pack up so Snufkin could take it with him on his travels 

“Thank you, Mama.” Snufkin decides to say. His eyes wander from the plate piled with fruits and vegetables, and meats he couldn’t name, to the kind troll sitting across from him. Moominmama smiles in return, a loving smile Snufkin figures only a mother can give.

They family takes their time eating. Moomintroll eats a good portion of his plate before he slides what’s left on to Snufkin’s. A habit the troll had started a few years ago when he’d first realized his feelings for the mumrik. Said creature took one glance at the ever growing pile of food on his plate, a smile making it’s way on to his face as he asks, “Are you not hungry?”  
  
“I am, but It’s like Mama said, you need to keep up your energy. I’ll be asleep all winter, so you need it more than I do.” Moomintroll hums, clicking his fork against his plate to make sure he’s gotten everything. “Besides, I don’t mind sharing my food if it’s you.”

"I'm going to gag." Little My huffs, but her words go ignored by the couple. Their gaze only focused on the other and their silly, silly smiles. 

“Oh, to be young and in love again.” Moominpapa whispers to Moominmama, loud enough for the young couple across the table to hear.  


Moomintroll feels his heart do somersaults at that. “Papa!” He whines, leaning across the table and burying his head in his paws, just as Snufkin is pulling his hat over his face to hide his ever growing blush.  
  
Moominmama, the angel she is, can sense the embarrassment from her child and son-in-law and decides to change the subject. “Snufkin, dear. Where do you think you’ll go this winter?”

“Oh!” Snufkin starts, lifting his hat back up. His face is still flushed, though the rosy tint slowly falls away as he thinks. “I’m not exactly sure yet. I think I’ll just wander until I get the pull to go somewhere.”

“Like a true adventurer! Cheers,” Moominpapa exclaims, raising his glass of water to Snufkin.  
  
“Cheers,” Snufkin replies with a chuckle, lifting his own glass and letting it clink against the trolls.  
  
The rest of dinner is filled with idle chit and chatter, of Little My attempting to steal from Snufkin’s plate, only to be driven off by the fierce glare Moomintroll would give her,  though the little Mymble is quick to shoot back a glare of her own and stick her tongue out at him anyway. Snufkin shares some with Little My anyway, as he figures there’s no way he can eat this all on his own, even while he’s traveling.

* * *

 

Their paws interlace as Snufkin and Moomintroll leisurely stroll down the dirt path, taking their time walking to the bridge. Once upon a time, Snufkin would have been itching to leave, he would have been in a hurry to go and recharge his batteries for the winter. Now, he takes it slow. He has a long four months without Moomintroll ahead of him, while the lucky furball in white got to sleep! Though Moomintroll assures him that without Snufkin by his side, his sleep will be anything but restful.

  
Just as they're about to step off of the wooden bridge and back on to the dirt path, Moomintroll jerks, exclaiming, "Shit!" Pulling his paw away from Snufkin's as he falls back a few steps. Before Snufkin can scold him for his foul language, the troll gasps, holding his hands up. "I forgot something- wait here and don't go yet! … please!" He says quickly before turning and running back to the house.

Snufkin watches him run off, quite confused, but he stays still anyway. Watching as the troll nearly slips as he made his way back up to the house. He laughs quietly to himself when Moomintroll shouts that he is okay before he disappears inside.

A moment later, he runs out, shouting and huffing and holding a bag of something. Before Moomintroll reaches Snufkin, he hides the bag behind his back; and as he reaches the bridge, he stops half way, giving Snufkin a sheepish grin.

Snufkin meets him in the middle, as he has many times before, his boots sounding against the old wood with each step. "What is it?" He asks, brown eyes regarding the troll with sparkling curiosity. The sun catches them just right, and to Moomin they look like a sparkling gemstone that he can't quite place the name of.

Without a word, Moomintroll pushes the bag forward. Resting in the palm of his paws are delicately wrapped cookies, and a letter tucked neatly to the side in its own wrapping in order to avoid any stains from the cookies. "They're your favorite! Mama helped me make them, I thought I'd make you something special, you know- so that way the winter will feel less lonely." Moomintroll explains, expression falling in to an easy smile.

Snufkin feels his whole body exploding with a tight warmth. The kind he can only explain as pure love, pure happiness. It's tight and comforting all in one as he plucks the bag from his partners paws. He can smell the coffee scent as soon as they're in his own paws and that feeling of warmth grows tenfold.

"Thank you," Snufkin replies. The words airy, he's touched as he lets his thumb run over the soft fabric of the bag. The mumrik decides to save the reading the letter until he's further out of the valley. With a chuckle he adds, "Now I know why you smelt of burnt sugar last week."

At that, Moomintroll flushes beneath his snowy fur. Snufkin can only make out the faint hint of a blush as Moomin scratches his cheek. "Well," he says, "I never did inherit Mama's cooking skill."

"Oh, trust me. I know."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Snufkin only chuckles. The look of pseudo-offense Moomintroll tries to give him fails easily, for he can't keep his upset face for long. His frown waivers and falls in to a grin soon enough and they're both laughing.

As their laughter dies down, the couple shares a smile.

"So… I'll be seeing you?"

"Of course, the first of spring I'll be home." _Home_. The word slips past Snufkin's lip and flutters through the air so naturally now. Yet it doesn't bother him. No, not like he once thought it would. It feels right, like the way the final piece of a puzzle snaps into place.

Without another word, the two leaned closer, sharing a soft kiss of farewell, before pulling apart.

"Sleep well." An unspoken _I love you._  

"Be safe." And an _I love you, too._

With that, the duo go their separate ways, excited yet dreading the long winter ahead.

* * *

 

Snufkin stretches before his fire, a yawn on his tongue. He's quite tired, for he has been walking all day. The ocean had been calling out to him so Snufkin decides that will be where he goes. Winter came full swing a week ago, and a month had passed since he'd left Moominvalley for the winter. The coffee cookies Moomintroll and Mama made him had long since been eaten. Each spiced with love so deep Snufkin's heart swelled with pure joy at the thought.

 

* * *

Moomintroll awoke amidst his hibernation just as he had predicted he would. As if his body could sense the lack of his partner by his side, it refused to rest. Groggily, he pawed at Snufkin's pillow and pulled it into a hug. The scent of raspberries and smoke still lingers, though it's quite faint. It's comforting to the troll, so much so that he finds himself falling back asleep not long after. The troll dreams of their first dance as a couple, many months ago.

Soon the winter will be over and the comforting weight and warmth that is Snufkin will be back by his side.

* * *

 

The scent of flowers in bloom invade the air from every inch of the valley. It adds a hop to Snufkin's step, as his mouth-organ conveyes his song of spring. A feel of excitement for new beginnings.

The sun has barely risen above the skyline, yet the mumrik hasn't slept a wink. He'd had new tales for his friends and family, stories to share by the fire during late summer nights. Some scary, others funny, some plain stupid. But all enjoyable. 

Snufkin discards his bag on the porch of Moominhouse once he arrives. It would be a bother to try and carry it up the wood and rope ladder; so he decides to pick it up after waking his dear Moomintroll.

The ladder still holds tough despite its many years of use and weathering. Snufkin is able to climb it with ease and soon he's tumbling through the window and into their room. He grunts and dusts off his coat after pushing himself to his feet. He was so excited he'd bumped his head on the window!

Though that didn't matter once his eyes fell on the sleeping Moomintroll. Snufkin noticed his own pillow had fallen to the floor beside Moomintrolls side of the bed. He picked it up once he reached the edge of the bed, tossing it back to his side.

The morning sun illuminated Moomintrolls fur so brightly, Snufkin could have mistaken him for the moon. Heart enraptured, his chest filled with a tight, comforting warmth, Snufkin presses a kiss to the snout of his dearest. And like magic, Moomintrolls eyes snapped open, "Snufkin!"

"Happy spring, love." He replies, pulling back so Moomintroll can sit up.

"You're home."

"As I promised I would."

Moomintroll opened his mouth to say something, only to be stopped by the growling of his stomach. As if synced, Snufkin's growled not a second later.

They shared a look of surprise.

And then they were laughing. Bright and loudly. Neither stopped until Little My kicked the bedroom door open, glaring at the two furiously with tired eyes, showing the two that she had just woken up and was ready to unleash hell upon them. She'd said a few choice words before Moominmama had swooped her up and carried her downstairs.

Moomintroll and Snufkin turned back towards Each other, smiles unwavering. Moomintroll took Snufkin's hand as it was offered to him standing and yawning. When he finished, Moomintroll turned to Snufkin and asked "Shall we eat?"

"Absolutely."

They stayed hand in hand, even after they sat down at the table. Ignoring Little My and her eye rolls and sounds of disgust. Soon the Spring morning was met with warmth and chatter; stories of the Moomintrolls, (and Little My's) odd dreams and stories of Snufkin's adventures by the sea.

 

And all was perfect, as it should be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing fluff but I did my best anyway!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin and Snufkin experience their first dance as a couple, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, y'all... y'all are so nice. So kind. So sweet! *blows kiss* Thank you so much for all the kind words and kudos! In all my time writing fanfiction I have never gotten as much support as I have from the first chapter of this fic alone! (Serotonin is stored in the loving and supportive Moom, I suppose.) 
> 
> I'd recommend listening to the orchestral versions of Hikari and Don't Think Twice before/while/or after reading this, since those are the songs I had in mind for this chapter. (Hikari plays first in the story, Don't Think Twice is last and is the song they dance to.) 
> 
> This takes place a little after they first start dating, so Snufkin is still a bit awkward when it comes to PDA. This takes place before Autumn and before they get married.

Sometimes it's hard to pick up on how Snufkin is feeling.

He's too good at hiding his emotions and far too stubborn to mention when he’s in distress. But as their relationship progressed, Moomintroll has found himself picking up on the little things Snufkin did when his anxiety kicked up. Some were small and hardly noticeable unless someone had truly been paying attention to Snufkin and his mannerisms.

Like right now, for example. Moomintroll notices the glass in Snufkin's paw shake with the slight tremor of his body and his eyes shift across the guests at the party. The mumrik is stiff, as if trying to keep the shaking at bay.

Years ago, Moomintroll would have never thought much of this, would have just passed it off as something small. Now, however, he knows what it means, and for the most part, knows how to help Snufkin with it.

Gently, he plucks the glass from Snufkin's paws, letting the vagabond watch him curiously.The glass is still quite full; for Snufkin rarely drank when his anxiety got like this. Moomintroll sets it to the side; making a mental note to come back for it once the party is over.

He pushes himself to his feet, extending a paw out to Snufkin and giving the other time to think on whether he'll take hold of it or not.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity of Snufkin's eyes bouncing from guest to guest and Moomintroll's paw, he places his own within the fluffy white. Brown eyes flickering up to Moomintroll’s concerned gaze. “Come on,” Moomin whispers. “Let’s get you home.” For a moment, he realizes how similar that sounds to what Snufkin might have said were it the other way around.

They sneak around front, away from the party and any prying eyes of curious party goers. Moomintroll can feel the tremor of Snufkin's paw lessen the closer they get to his camp and the further they get from the party.

The music of the party can still be heard, though only faintly once they arrive at the camp. Moomintroll lets Snufkin's paw slip from his own, watching as the mumrik sets about doing what he pleases to help himself calm down.

It's a curious sight. Though the troll will never admit to it aloud, he enjoys watching Snufkin just… exist. Seeing all the little things he does gives Moomintroll little glimpses in to who Snufkin is, and all in all makes him feel like he knows the man even better.

He'd once said Snufkin moved about with grace, but had come to learn that wasn't very true at all. Moomintroll had only thought it graceful because to him, Snufkin was like a prince, plucked straight from the pages of a fairy-tale.

At some point, though Moomintroll couldn't say when, too lost in a day dream of picking flowers with Snufkin, the mumrik had started up his campfire. Brown eyes, softened by the warm glow caught his attention and Moomintroll coughed, trying to clear his throat and pretend he hadn’t been thinking of helping Snufkin sew together a flower crown of poppies.

"Are you alright?" The troll finally manages.

Snufkin replies, "Of course.” It’s curt, and Moomintroll wonders if he's embarassed. But then Snufkin adds a soft,  “Thank you." That is nearly lost to the wind and quiet music of the far off party.

“It’s no problem.” Moomintroll replies, and figures it's best to leave now, so he turns and beginning to head back to the party. Snufkin doesn’t like being coddled when he’s like this, Moomin knows it makes him feel suffocated. This is his least favorite part of it all, wanting to help Snufkin but not knowing how fully do so.

"Wait." Moomintroll stops when he feels fingers reach out for his paw, only for them to pull back slightly, as if burned. He turns back to Snufkin, whose eyes are shut in a moment of contemplation, they open a second later as he asks, "Would you care to stay?"

“I’d love too,” Moomin replies. Snufkin rarely, if ever, has gone out of his way to ask for Moomins company like this and there is no way, no way, _he swears on his tail,_  that he will let this opportunity pass.

So, in silence they sat. Listening to the low hum of the parties music as it makes its way down past the river and to Snufkin's camp. The music came from Moominpapa’s collection that he’d been gathered over the years of his adventures. Some songs Moomintroll recognizes, others he doesn’t know all that well. Some bring back memories of his childhood while other songs exist, simply sharing their melody with the world.

Snufkin stretches, standing from the log sat so close to the fire. Moomintroll can tell he’s feeling calmer now, his body is less stiff when he moves. He doesn’t say a word as Snufkin rummages through his bag, leaving him to have the silence he needs.

The music sounds familiar when he listens to it, causing a slight twitch in Moomintroll's ear. “Oh,” He says, perking up and sitting straighter. When Snufkin gives him a curious glance over his shoulder; he elaborates, “Papa told me this played at their wedding, it’s Mama’s favorite song.”

“Really? That’s lovely.” There’s a moment of silence as the music fills the air. Snufkin hums along, and soon he’s standing, tall and proud, stepping away from his bag with a smile on his face and and paws stretched out. The song changes just as Snufkin asks, “Would you like to dance?”

“...” Moomintroll has to take a second to let the question sink in. When it finally does, he’s too excited to bother holding back the cheer of, “Yes!” As he jumps to his feet, taking Snufkin’s paw within his own and pulling him in to a dance.

The music is just loud enough for them to hear as they dance. At first, both are stiff and awkward, for they had only ever danced together once, though it wasn’t like this. A few steps were met with the accidental stepping on the others paw, and a few soft ows and ouches, until finally they found the rhythm that fit them best.

It’s just them and the song. Their soft breaths and paws intertwined, moving slowly to a gentle melody. Had someone told Moomintroll this was where he and Snufkin would be in ten years time from their first meeting, he wouldn’t have believed them.

But by his tail, he wouldn’t trade this experience for anything in the world.

Having the other by his side like this, swaying to the gentle music. It all feels so _right_ . Like it was meant to be. Like they’re each others prince, finding their happy ending in an adventurous fairy-tale.

As the song continues, echoing beautifully across the valley. Moomintroll wonders if Snufkin can hear how loud his heart is pounding, as if it’s surely about to burst out of his chest. His own snout is resting comfortably on Snufkin’s shoulder while the mumriks head rests comfortably against Moomintrolls snout. The sound of his breath is quiet against the faint sound of violins, even and steady. Calm. It brushes past Moomintroll's fur and makes him realize something: it's nice to know his presence has this kind of calming effect on Snufkin.

By now, the music is guiding them without a second thought from their own minds. Their bodies move on their own to the ever enchanting song from far away. They let their bodies pull apart when the song's chorus picks up, the sound of violins echoing in their chests, paws still intertwined. Snufkin spins and Moomintroll follows, their steps falling in sync one after the other. _This is just like a fairytale_ , Moomintroll thinks. Just like his day dream from before, Snufkin looks like a prince; ethereal under the pale moonlight. His hat is crooked, looking as if it might fall off at any moment as he and Snufkin move to the song. And Moomintroll can't help but adore the way his nose crinkles when Snufkin smiles so wide it reaches his eyes.

He's… Snufkin is every word kind word Moomintroll can think of _and more,_ yet none seem to fit the mumrik as well as he’d like them to.

He's so entranced, Moomintroll doesn't pay much attention to his footing as he moves. He falls, and in doing so, causes Snufkin to come crashing down with him. They hit the ground with a thud, Moomintroll softening the fall for the other.  He has the mind to be worried first, if only for a fleeting moment until Snufkin's laugh cuts through the air and his worry and makes it fall away without another thought and soon Moomintroll is laughing too.

“Are you hurt?” Snufkin asks once their laughter has died down, rubbing away tears that have formed. Once collected, he rolls off on Moomintroll, giving a soft grunt when his back hits the ground.

Moomintroll shakes his head, "No, I'm okay. What about you?" He asks, paw searching for Snufkin's. The grass is soft against his fur, but Snufkin's paw is even softer, once they intertwine again. He doubted Snufkin would be injured in any way. After all, he did have a soft landing in the form of a big fluffy troll named _Moomin_ .

“I’m alright,” Snufkin replies, rolling on to his back and sitting up. Somehow, amidst their dancing, they’d come quite close to the river, it would have been a shame if they’d fallen in during their fall. He hums, “We almost took a bath.”

Moomin takes that moment to sniff the air before nudging Snufkin playfully and saying, “Well, that wouldn’t be too bad. I think you might need one.”

Snufkin blinks, confused for a moment before realizing the joke. “I do _not!_ ” He exclaims, joining in on Moomintrolls giggles, leaning against the troll as he does so. 

Moomintroll loves moments like these. In these moments, he realizes how much he loves Snufkin. How glad he is to have such a great person in his life to love and to call his partner.

He really wants to tell Snufkin he loves him.

So he does.

 _"I love you."_ It’s quiet, and Moomintroll wonders if Snufkin had even heard it.

"Ah-" Snufkin begins. He pulls his hat over his eyes, doing his best to cover an ever growing blush. “Good night!” He then exclaims, too flustered to look the troll in the eyes. Without a second thought or a moment's hesitation, he rolls over and in to the river with a silent splash.

“Snufkin!” Moomin yelps, getting to his feet and following Snufkin to the river. Stopping at the bed, he places his hands on his knees and crouches, so he can be at least eye-level with Snufkin. "I'm sorry- I know saying stuff like that freaks you out, but I wanted to say it so bad, I didn't think about it!" It's hard to catch the last part, but it seems Snufkin understood him anyway.

Brown eyes blinking slowly, Snufkin raises his paw to Moomin. His other paw is clamped heavily down on his hat so that it doesn't fall off and get soaked, like the rest of his clothes are already. He doesn't say a word as Moomin takes his paw. Moomin can tell he wants to say something, but is struggling to find the words.

Moomintroll had expected Snufkin to climb out of the river, instead, he gets pulled in, crashing in to Snufkin. Soon they're both soaked and Moomin realizes he's going to be wringing water out of his fur for a while afterwards. But, now that doesn't matter, for Snufkin is wrapping his arms around his wet torso and burying his head into his chest. Moomin finds himself reciprocating the hug, savoring the feeling of holding the other so close.

After a beat of silence, Snufkin whispers, "Moomintroll?"

"Yes?"

"I..." There's a pause, a deep breath, and finally, "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was last minute; as the alternative was going to be them about to fall asleep but then my brain went: no. In the river. So I suppose that's a thing now. I'm not really sure how I feel about this but I like it enough. I hope you guys enjoyed it too! 
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention last time, but my Tumblr is @/fluffyposting if y'all want updates or just want to chat and have fun! (I also make some stupid Moomin memes.)


	3. Ice cream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Moomintroll and Snufkin enjoy some ice cream together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all so much for your support! It means so much to me!!
> 
> I was supposed to finish and post this a week ago but work happened and so did mental health stuff, but at least it'll be up now! This chapter is short and sweet, and most likely will be the shortest one-shot in the series, but we'll have to see! 
> 
> This takes place with them in their late 40's because I really wanted to write something with them being much older.

"Snufkin! Snufkin!" Moomintroll cried, excitedly barreling into the kitchen. Once inside, he skids to a stop, panting and out of breath.

"Moomintroll? What's wrong?" Snufkin asked, giving the troll a look of worry as he glanced up from his pipe. He had been cleaning it before his husband came rushing in, giving him quite the fright; and now tobacco had made its way onto the floor in a messy brown pile.  
  
The troll held up a paw, signing to give him a second before taking a quick gasp and exclaiming, “There’s an ice cream vendor in the valley!”    
  
Snufkin hummed, scooping up the fallen tobacco in to his paw. “Is that so?” He asked, giving the troll a small glance and a happy smile. It had been quite a long time since they last had ice cream. Almost twenty years now, if he remembered correctly. “Would you like to go, Dove?”  
  
“Of course!” Moomintroll chirped, nearly bouncing where he stood as he waited for Snufkin to finish cleaning up all of the tobacco that had spilled. “It’s been so long, Snuff!”  
  
Once the tobacco was all cleaned up and Snufkin had deemed his hands sufficiently cleaned, he made his way back to Moomintroll and took his paw, an excited smile taking hold of his own face. “It has, hasn't it?” He bumped in to Moomintroll and asked, "Where is it?"  
  
“Oh, I’ll show you!” Moomintroll replied, excitedly squeezing Snufkin's paw. They made their way outside and down the old dirt path, past the river and down to the main of the valley.  
  
  
The flowers had taken to blooming quite early this year, happily watered thanks to all the April rain; and with the warmth May brought, the flowers were happily turned towards the sun. A lovely view for the couple as they wandered through the valley, paw in paw.  
  
"What flavor do you think you'll get?"  
  
Snufkin shrugged, tilting his head to gaze at the sky. It was well past noon; edging around four o'clock, judging by the position of the sun. They hadn't started to prepare dinner for the night, but that seemed to be silly now. _Desert for dinner_ , he thought, _this would be a bad example for the Woodies_ . The Woodies had all grown up, and while some found partners of their own, others searched for their own corner of the world, but Snufkin couldn't be prouder either way.    
  
“I think I’ll get vanilla!” Moomintroll cooed, his tail flicking excitedly. “Oh, or maybe cloudberry!”  
  
The vendor was quite busy, and seemed stressed to be working on her own, when they arrived. She messed up a few orders here and there, but everyone in the valley was kind and patient with her. Moomintroll and Snufkin happened to be her last customers for the day, and let her take a minute to collect herself before ordering.  
  
After they’d ordered, the two found themselves on the bridge, feet dangling above the water. Talking and enjoying the warm summer air, for it had been a long time since they’d been able to sit down together like this. Life had been crazy and full of adventures that rivaled the one’s from their youth, but those adventures were all stories for another time.  
  


"How does it taste?” Moomintroll asked, leaning over to sniff at Snufkin’s bowl. He was careful enough to avoid letting his snout touch the sweet treat, though he had managed to get some drops of the ice cream on his extra long strands of fur.

Snufkin pulled his bowl away slightly, giving a soft chuckle. “It’s delicious! They used real strawberries in it.” He hummed, scooping up a small spoonful and holding it up to Moomintroll, “Would you like to try some?”

“Of course!” Moomintroll chirped, leaning forward with a soft “Ah”, before tasting the spoonful. It’s sweet and tasty and reminds Moomintroll of the warm and lazy spring days that he and Snufkin would spend fishing and picnicking by the beach or in the woods or in the large open fields of the valley.

“It’s delicious,” Moomintroll explains, then he scoops up a small portion of his own and holds it up for Snufkin and cheers, “Your turn!”

Years ago, Snufkin would have been quite flustered at such a display of affection. But that had been years ago, and now they were both edging well in to their fifties and affection came as natural to them as it once had with Mama and Papa.

So Snufkin hums, tasting the ice cream Moomintroll offered to him and it’s just as sweet as his Strawberries and Cream, with an odd flavor Snufkin just can’t quite place. Something like toasted marshmallows over the midsummer bonfire, he supposes. There’s a bit of cookie he catches as well, and decides Moomintroll made a good choice. However, Snufkin prefers his ice cream to this odd flavor.

Moomintroll pulls his spoon away once Snufkin is finished, “How is it?” He asks, before getting another spoonful for himself.

“Delicious, though I think I’ll stick with mine.” Snufkin replies. The two share a smile and lean in to each other, head on shoulder and head atop head, quietly finishing the rest of their ice cream in the tranquility they hadn’t had for days.

As the sun sets, casting the valley in warm orange, Moomintroll and Snufkin link their paws together and amble on home. Happily laughing and bumping into each other, acting like the silly children they had been so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
> Absolutely no one:  
> Me: What if... ice cream date...?
> 
> Was anyone going to tell me that a fruit called cloudberry existed or was I supposed to find that out myself?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! (And like last time, my tumblr is @/fluffyposting if you want updates or just want to chill and have fun!)


	4. Jam is Perfect for a Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Moomintroll and Snufkin babysit the woodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL! Oh my gosh I love this chapter sooooo much! It was probably the easiest one I've written so far and I hope y'all enjoy the serotonin it will inject straight in to your brain. I started writing this after I finished reading Moominsummer Madness and let me just say: Snufdad takes all my uwu's.
> 
> Also, thank you for all the comments and kudos so far!<3

“Snufkin!”  


Snufkin shifted at the shout, pulling away from the hair of one of his woodies to acknowledge Moomintroll. “Yes?” He called, his gaze on the bathroom doorway. Moomintroll was most likely in the kitchen trying to get the woodies with brushed hair to eat lunch while Snufkin finished helping the rest get cleaned up.  


“Help!” Moomintroll cried. Snufkin was on his feet in an instant, the last of the woodies, still with their hair wet, moppy messes, followed behind him as he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. There, he found his poor Moomintroll being treated like a jungle gym by some of the woodies while others nibbled away at what Moomintroll had been trying to cook.  


“Oh my,” Snufkin mused, failing to hold back a chuckle at the kicked puppy look he was receiving from his husband. He began plucking each woody off of his partner and scolding them, “Now now, children. You know this is not how to behave!”  


Some of the woodies gave half-baked apologies while others giggled. One of them even refused to leave Snufkin’s arms once he plucked them off of the poor moomintroll. They nuzzled their little head against his cheek and happily cooed; for they had truly missed having Snufkin around.  


Moomintroll huffed and dusted off his fur before saying, “Mamma and Pappa picked the worst week to go on an adventure.” He loved the woodies, yes. They were far less rowdy than the mymble pack had been; but even still they were a handful and Moomin would never understand how Snufkin could handle them so easily.  


“They’ll be back soon, I’m sure.” Snufkin replied, placing the woody he held down in the nearest chair. He directed the rest of them to sit and behave and instantly all of them climbed into the chairs and sat patiently. Snufkin turned to Moomintroll and added, “And the woodies are parting tomorrow.”  


There was nothing left of the pancakes Moomintroll had begun cooking; the bits from the pan had been eaten up by some of the woodies and the mix he had started making was knocked over and spilled out on the counter and would need to be cleaned.  


“How much jam did Mamma leave?” Snufkin asked, watching as Moomintroll set about cleaning up the spilled pancake mix.  


Moomintroll stopped and thought for a moment, his tail slowly swishing behind him. “We should have more than enough,” Moomintroll replied, “Why?”  


“We’ll make lunch simple, how does that sound?” Snufkin said, slipping past his husband and giving him a gentle pat on the back, “I’ll go get some jam!”  


As Snufkin began to enter the cellar, the woodies instinctively followed, curious as to where there Pappa was going. “No, back to the table with you!” He said, shooing the woodies back, but they only stood and stared. With a fake sigh of exasperation, Snufkin turned back towards the cellar and said, “Then I suppose there will be no apple pie for desert.”  


Instantly, the twenty-four bundles of energy turned around and ran back to the table, nearly tilting the chairs over as they climbed back into them. Moomintroll was quick enough to stop any from fully tipping over and gave the woodies all gentle pats on the head. An array of eyes from the shining color of jasper gems to the color of tree leaves on a sunny day to the color of a clear sky, all lied on him and Moomintroll huffed.  


“What?”  


A chorus of 'I'm hungry' filled the room and it was obvious that the children were indeed quite hungry. Moomintroll could hear the sound of quiet tummy rumbles and sighed, “Snufkin will be back with some jam soon and we can eat that for lunch!”  


Just as he’s mentioned, Snufkin returns with handfuls of jam and Moomin rushes to his side to relieve some of the weight; as many on the top wobbled and threatened to fall with each step the mumrik took. Soon enough an array of jams prepared by Moominmamma before her and Pappa’s adventure lay spread across the table; along with an assortment of fruits and freshly picked vegetables. Two loaves of bread; also courtesy of Moominmamma sat nestled between some of the jars of jam and two jars of peanut butter.  


Moomintroll and Snufkin sat close together with the two youngest woodies happily nestled in their laps. Snufkin took to spreading jam and peanut butter onto slices of bread while Moomin passed the sandwiches around to the children, each saying their thank yous before piling up fruits and veggies of their choosing onto their plates.  


When Snufkin finished making sandwiches for all the children and Moomintroll; said troll silently plucked the knife Snufkin was using from his paw and pulled the nearly finished off second loaf closer to himself; avoiding the plate of the little woody that sat in his lap.  


Snufkin gave him a curious look and Moomin explained, “You made sandwiches for everyone, it’s only fair someone makes one for you too!” And truly, Snufkin couldn’t argue with Moomintroll’s logic, so he let the troll do as he pleased and took to nibbling on a carrot as he waited.  


The woody in Moomin’s lap turned their head up to him and asked, “Can I help too?”  


“Of course,” Moomintroll replied, lowering his paw so that the woody could hold onto the slice of bread he’d been working on, “Hold this while I spread the peanut butter, okay?”  


The woody nodded, holding the bread still as Moomin gently spread the right amount of peanut butter across it. Snufkin wasn’t very particular about his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and only learned to make them by following Moomintroll who was _quite particular_ about them. A thin, well spread layer of peanut butter on one side and a well spread, thin layer of jam where there were no chunks of sugary sweetness, all while making sure the bread was soaked just enough with the jam.  


“I want to help too!” One woody cried and others shouted, “Me too!” and soon Moomintroll found himself surrounded by many of the woodies, all of which were excitedly bouncing around him. Snufkin had scooted a bit to the side so that many of them could have room; and Moomintroll looked to him for guidance.  


“I’m sure they can all help,” Snufkin said with a smile. Moomintroll returned it before turning to the children and contemplating what each could do.  


In the end, each child chose their favorite jam and spread a layer of it on the opposite slice of bread, and the scent of mixed strawberries, plums, grapes and marmalade had been a bit nauseating. Poor Snufkin would eat it anyway, or at least a little bit of it to keep the woodies happy.  


When the sandwich was finished, each woody ambled back in to their seats and waited with baited breath as Snufkin took his first bite. Moomintroll felt quite bad; for he was sure such a mix of flavors wouldn’t taste good. He’d have to make Snufkin something nice for dinner to make up for it.  


Surprisingly, the sandwich tasted quite good. Snufkin was shocked, pulling it away from himself for a moment to regard it as he chewed. The different jams had smelt awful together but tasted quite delicious. “It’s good,” He said regarding the woodies and then Moomintroll, “Very good.”  


There were cheers from the children and a laugh from Moomintroll for he hadn’t expected Snufkin to like it so much! He’d still make something nice for dinner; as lunch had been his original plan to make something nice for Snufkin before the woodies began climbing him like a jungle-gym.  


Speaking of the lunch he’d originally tried to make, Moomintroll had forgotten to put the whipped cream away and one of the older woodies took notice. In fact, he kept eyeing it, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He was a mischievous little one and he’d learned quite a bit from his favorite little aunt and if she could see what he was about to do now; she’d be quite proud.  


While Moomintroll and Snufkin were busy with his siblings, the oldest woody slipped out of his seat and took hold of the bowl of whipped cream and the spoon that sat next to it. With aim perfected over time, he tilted the spoon back a ways, placed his finger at the top and then pulled back and released.  


Moomintroll jumped and yelped when the cream landed on his head, nearly blending in with his snowy fur. Snufkin jumped too at the sound the troll made, giving a small gasp before turning to the eldest woody, about to scold him when some whipped cream hit him right on the forehead and the other woodies gave way playful cheers and suddenly he didn’t have it in him to be any with them.  


As he stood, placing the youngest woody down, Snufkin made his way to the eldest, who now booked it to the other side of the table, another spoonful of whipped cream at the ready. Soon his siblings were joining in, flinging the different jams across the table at one another and Moomin soon gave up being frustrated as well and decided to join in on the fight of jam and whipped cream too- taking a pawful and tossing it at Snufkin.  


Snufkin dodged watching the jam crash in to the wooden wall behind him with a wet ‘plop’ before he turned, giving Moomintroll a look of confusion as he processed what had just happened. In the next second he was laughing and snatching another jar of jam from the table and leading the woodies and Moomintroll out of the house with the sound of excited yipping.  


The summer sun was warm on their backs as the children and Moomintroll and Snufkin danced around the yard in their food fight. The jam that missed its target shined like gems in the grass and when the woodies ran through it, the jam stuck to their fur with clumps of dirt and wayward blades of grass. Moomintroll found himself slipping in the grass and getting tackled by the woodies and their sticky paws.  


Snufkin tripped over Moomintroll and the woodies and found himself laughing with them, while some woodies piled off of the troll and crashed in to him, patting his coat with the flavorful jam. He and Moomintroll shared a look before sharing a laugh. Next thing Moomintroll knew, a paw filled with jam fell right onto his snout and the owner of the hand was laughing beautifully.  


“Snufkin!” Moomin gasped, wiping the jam away and holding the clump of it in his paw. The mumrik was already untangling himself from the woodies and breaking in to a sprint across the yard. Moomintroll gave chase, playfully shouting, “Get back here!”  


And next thing he knew, the woodies were following, chittering excited noises as they all chased after the excited mumrik. Snufkin didn’t stop running as he glanced behind himself, though he did give a chipper laugh at the determination on Moomintroll’s face.  


He hopped and skipped around the yard, side stepping the woodies who went to grab at his legs and was careful not to step on any of them. It was hard to avoid and he’d nearly fallen a handful of times but in the end he managed to get further away from them; but Moomintroll still came barreling after him, hot on his heels.  


Just as Snufkin reached the steps of Moominhouse, ready to make his escape inside, Moomintroll came up behind him and wrapped one of his fluffy paws around Snufkin’s waist. Snufkin laughed as Moomin used his snout to knock the green hat off of his head, and in the next moment he was ruffling Snufkin’s dirty brown locks with a handful of jelly!  


Snufkin laughed, crouched slightly in Moomintroll’s arms, turned and then pressed the top of his head against the bottom of Moomintroll’s snout, nuzzling excess jelly in to the white fur. Moomin pulled back with a gasp, “Hey!”  


“Well, you started it, Moomin!” Snufkin replied, pulling back to face the troll in full. Moomins white fur now looks like a shoddily painted canvas thanks to the colors of the jams that had ended up in his fur. Snufkin couldn’t help laughing again as he felt the bubbly warmth of love well up in his chest.  


Moomintroll felt much the same as he stared at Snufkin. The jelly in his hair matted in to the unkept knots, and his coat needed a wash. There was a small dollop of jam that fell on the tip of Snufkin’s nose and Moomin couldn’t help giving Snufkin a moomin kiss. His heart fluttered at the soft, happy sound Snufkin made before he rubbed his nose back against Moomintroll’s snout.  
  


The woodies all came barreling up the steps, laughing and swiping the jam off of their fur. When they noticed Moomin and Snufkin embracing, they clambered around the couple to join in on the hug too, wrapping their tiny arms around Moomintroll’s fluffy legs and Snufkin’s dirty trousers.  


“So much for getting cleaned up before lunch,” Snufkin said once they pulled apart and the woodies began wandering inside. “I suppose a bath after lunch wouldn’t hurt.”  


Moomintroll nodded, rubbing at the jam stuck to the spot under his snout and then he nodded, “I think a bath would be good, yeah.”  


So they rounded up the woodies and started a bath. It ended with just as much laughter as their food fight, but now everyone was happy and clean.

 

* * *

 

Moominpappa and Moominmamma returned the next day, not too long after Emma returned to pick up the woodies. Snufkin and Moomin had taken to lazing in the hammock behind the house afterwards, tired and taking in the tranquility of the sunny afternoon alone.  


“Moomin dear, Snufkin dear,” Came Moominmamma’s voice for the first time in a week, slipping out of the kitchen window. The two men felt their eyes snap open and a nervous chill run down their spines for they quickly remembered: they had forgotten to clean up the mess from yesterday.  


“You don’t think she noticed do you?” Moomintroll whispered, curling up a bit around Snufkin.  


Snufkin leaned closer, placing his head on the trolls chest, replying, “Oh, she surely did.” Moomintroll groaned, burying his head in Snufkin’s hair. So much for their peaceful afternoon nap in the hammock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!<3


End file.
